Ghost
by Faraheim
Summary: The path of a trapped ghost intertwines with the Winchesters; can she finally be freed from her burden but what is it that, that she hides deep in the village?


**Ghost**

Summary: The path of a trapped ghost intertwines with the Winchesters; can she finally be freed from her burden but what is it that, that she hides deep in the village?

Someone arrived at the forest, she could feel the second a foot touched the grass it was like some kind of awareness. She knew exactly where it was so of she went to find the person before the others could.

She found the person at the border of the forest, as always she prayed that the person would be wise enough to turn away from the forest but just a few did and this one -a boy- in particular seemed really interested in her village or at least that's what it looked, he had a map and was furiously glaring at the bushes behind him like they spit on his favorite toy or something.

She followed him a few minutes, watching him. He looked her age -twelve- but he could be a little older, he was slim, white skin with a dust of freckles on his face, brownish hair and green eyes like hers. The boy had a black cord around his neck with a strange looking charm in it and then she noticed he had a gun and _that_ was strange abruptly one of the others sniggered and she decided that it was time she made herself known to the kid.

She walked ahead of the boy but not that far just in case and started singing -it was something that always calmed the people that was lost- finding her- _not_ being found. One time she appeared in front of a man and he _shot_ her he looked traumatized saying _"oh my god! OH MY FUCKING GOD no! no no NO! fuck I shoot a child A CHILD!"_ but well she was kind of a ghost so the bullet only passed through it was weird that she could feel some things and others not so much. She told him she was fine and that the bullet didn't touch her. The old man was happy she wasn't dead… _well._

"Hey! You I'm talking to you HEY!" she turned surprised to the kid.

Maybe she should pay more attention and not daydream, he grabbed her arm hard.

She wanted to scowl at him but _no_ another thing she couldn't do, so, she smiled prettily at him "hi!" he lifted an eyebrow not impressed by her at all, is not like she _wanted_ to impress anybody, she was barefoot in a wrecked dress, dirty with mud and other things, she wasn't very impress- "Hey, I'm talking to you!" she looked at him "good, are you living here? Can you pay attention? God you are worse than Sam! What are you doing barefoot anyways, you crazy or somethin'?" She blushed she wasn't crazy it's not like she could putt some shoes now.

"Sorry, yes I live here and no I'm not crazy. What are you doing here?" he looked at her like studying her "I'm working on something, you know what happened with the village?" she frowned "yes?" he crossed his arms "that a question?" she hesitated, She could tell him what really happened "no, I know what happened do you want to know?" he nodded

"I'm Chloe…"

He smirked "Dean Winchester" she grabbed his arm to guide him, Chloe glared behind at the others to back off.

"So, Dean? Let's walk"

She told him that a fire destroyed most of the village one day and he started to ask a lot of questions about the village and stuff. When they reached the streets with the burned places he started to watch closely specially the windows where the people behind the burned glass were staring at them, they weren't people but hey how could Dean know right?

"Welcome to Jolly village. Where everyone smiles" Dean snorted at the sign in the entrance of the village "so Chloe, the most welcoming village right? Why everyone was staring at us?"

she thought about it trying to come up with a convincing lie "umm… it never was a very welcoming place and maybe is because the only folks that come here are the lost people that never wanted to come here in the first place and nobody from the towns nearby comes since…" she frowned trying to change the subject.

"The people here are a little eccentric, they don't like to get out much? Anyway it has always been like this, not only because of you, in fact they hardly like me either, must be a grown up thing"

Sometime later she looked at her white dress starting to darken with red, dripping silently unassumingly always indicating the nightfall, like getting soaked in a pool, the blood slowly crept upward. Before the blood got to her hands she had to make Dean leave the village "look, that way you can reach the other town faster so go now, quick!" the blood was reaching her wrists "what? Chloe your hands what's going on?" "Dean you have to go now is not safe, go!" she pushed him outside the invisible border of the village "Chloe what's happening? You are bleeding!" he tried to grab her hands.

"No!" she looked at him seriously "Dean you really, _really_ need to go before the others-" shit she wasn't supposed to say that "what? Others? They did this to you? When!? I was here the whole time!" he looked at her "did you hurt yourself?"

Chloe thought that this boy was too stupid and too intelligent for his own good "I didn't hurt myself and no, the villagers didn't either, it has nothing to do with you now go away!"

"There's a rumor about someone taking care of the bad people do you know about it?"

"No…" she looked behind herself nobody was coming yet and she was bleeding blood that wasn't hers, forming a wet patch where she stood… it was awkward.

"You are not listening again can you focus? Jesus you aren't hurt why there is so much BLOOD?!" she huffed, the brat! Why couldn't he be scared and run to the hills like everyone else?

"Is this normal for you? Forget it I'm not real you are imagining all this, now go away!"

"I knew it. You are a ghost! You killed them! The people in the village" he got his gun out pointing at her face.

"Put your gun down, I didn't kill anybody!" he lowered the gun slowly "Now you have to go, please?"

"okay… but you come with me" then he took her hand and they crossed her invisible barrier before Chloe could disagree "Dean I can't leav-" she couldn't finish and found herself in the woodshop inside the village

"please don't come back" the only thing she could say before everything went black and she knew no more

He did his fair share of research every person that went into the forest of Jolly Village -or the ruins of said village- came unharmed, for the last three years no one disappeared, the people that got lost in some way or another found their way to the closest town but always before the night. The people found their way before nightfall unlike in other places or before the big fire in Jolly. No one close to the village got near to the place not even the police entered the place or the forest that surrounded the village he even send his son. He left Sam with Jim and took Dean with him to discover what was in the village.

" _Dean I'm going to follow you every step outside the forest but under no circumstance go out of the village when you get in there I got the binoculars to watch over you so you will be safe all the time but I don't want to risk it so you are going to pack. If you can't see me anymore, go around the borders to the entrance of the village where I'll be waiting for your recon. I already put that clipping of the newspaper for you to read about the fire. We are going to find what´s going on in that place you got that soldier?" Dean looked at his father "yes sir"_

He followed Dean and after watching him for a while Dean started talk to someone but no one John couldn't see he thought it was a ghost or some kind of creature that only was visible to the lost people and yet Dean wasn't lost. Perhaps it was invisible because John wasn't _in_ the village.

He decided to go to the entry of the village and hide to see better. He sat and waited until he could finally see his son approaching still talking and just when the sun started to fall he heard his son raising his voice.

"Chloe what's happening? You are bleeding!... what? I knew it. You are a ghost! You killed them! The people in the village" John seeing his son pointing the gun at something did the same he waited for something else but Dean tucked the gun away and reached for something, maybe this Chloe and went dragging the invisible thing over his place. When his son stepped out of the village a girl appeared out of the thin air.

Her white dress had blood all over, she was saying something but seconds later she burned turning to ashes. John was shocked, neither him nor his son did a thing, he ran towards Dean quickly.

John grabbed his son shoulders "What the hell was that?" Dean turned to him "the ghost, she was protecting me" he tried to get more out of Dean but then his son looked at him questioning not knowing where he was, the older Winchester was at lost with what to say.

"Let's just go to the hotel son"

The ghost girl helped the people that got lost showing the way out of the village but why? She didn't look like she died in the fire and she was covered in blood, why? All these questions and more bothered John the entire night.

The next morning Dean still didn't remember a thing and it didn't look like he was lying about it and that fact was even more worrisome. So why, no one remembers the girl? Who was this girl? How John was going to get the info if nobody wanted anything to do with that village?

He wrote on his journal _Jolly burned place, ghost? cleaning memories, not evil?_.

He went to take Sam from Jim and took his sons the drove into the sunset in the impala.

It wasn't till eight years later that he had some more information. John found Moira a woman in the psychiatric ward of Elizabeth hospital in Crywolf a town near Jolly and visited her.

The little information he could bring together was: before the fire there were a lot of disappearances. People unfortunate enough to pass through the village went missing and everyone knew it and did nothing 'Jolly village' was a cover-up for what really happened there. The villagers tortured and killed any person who crossed their path for sacrifice. That's why they never found the people but there was one little girl that disapproved of the villagers' actions, she must have burned them all -according to Moira- the woman moved to Crywolf after she found what her husband did she didn't have real information just assumptions of what her daughter could have done Moira's last words to him chilled him

"My child did what was right, she burned the evil right out of their bodies. I knew she was strong, I couldn't rescue her! Her father didn't let her alone! and I had to scape I couldn't take her with me, I couldn't but she escaped! she did! My- my Chloe escaped by the only means she knew how" then she started crying repeating "she escaped" over and over again, John left her after the nurse send him a glare.

If it was a simple ghost it wasn't possible for the people to lose their memories, how did the ghost manage to make people forget her and the village because Dean still didn't remembered anything about that day.

Every new piece of evidence led to the girl if he went to the source he would get the true, the only problem was that when he left the village all the knowledge would be wiped out from his memories.

Six years later John Winchester found- well Bobby found the owner of a necklace that would allow him to remember everything as long as he didn't took it off.

"It's a powerful thing John, that little girl is keeping hundreds of ghosts and keeping everyone safe by taking their memories. It's confusing though how does she is able to have so much power over them. If she really killed them all then all the ghosts want to make her suffer, she shouldn't be able to control all of them it's _impossible_ maybe she _did_ have something to do with the fire" Missouri crossed her arms. "What is with that girl that makes her different?" She looked doubtfully at the hunter across her in the living room "why do you want to help her?"

"Missouri she is good the ghost is _protecting_ people but if something happens and she can't do anything, or she simply stops? Better fill the hole than warn about it and hope for the best" the dark skinned psychic huffed clutching the amulet in her hands. It was a beautiful necklace, a double gold chain holding a raven with three blue stones as eyes, although reluctantly, she gave John the amulet.

"I'll see what I can do with this" he turned to the door

"Another thing Winchester, that girl isn't what she lets everyone see"

John didn't reply as he left.

John texted Dean to let him know he wasn't dead yet _out, 2 days s and b_ he turned off his phone and wandered into the forest. When he reached the part of the forest that led to the village John noticed that someone was following him but he kept walking.

He got to the ruins and started the camp. when he was staking the tent in place the girl came out of nowhere startling him but what surprised him more was that she wasn't a kid anymore she looked like well a _teenager_ and it was the ghost without doubt she had the same white dress, barefoot and short blonde hair but no blood in sight this time. she looked at him outraged "you can't camp in here! You have to go!"

John noted how she was looking at the threes like trying to scare something "is this your property?" John asked calmly "no but-" "then yes, I can stay as long as I want"

After a beat she spoke slowly "Have you heard what happened to this village?" ah, so now she wanted to scare him "you mean about the girl that killed everyone in this village and then burned it to the ground?"

"Yes that one" she responded defeated "so no matter what I say you won't go?"

"Maybe if are you the girl I'm looking for" he sat on a big rock looking at her knowingly.

"ew creep I'm not selling myself!"

John guffawed "no, god no I'm- you are Chloe right?"

"You know who I am" she breathed and like she just remembered what he said "I didn't! I mean I didn't kill anyone, it wasn't me!" he laughed at her response.

John told her he was a hunter and could help her, he knew about the supernatural and the monsters of the night. She sat near him

"Chloe Sullivan, right? The carpenter's daughter?"

"how-" he shrugged "I'm a good hunter I do my research… and I met your mother" she looked relieved.

"He told me- my dad he told me that he killed her and I believed him, is she okay?" John gazed at her and considered lying instead telling her that her mother was locked up in a psychiatric ward thinking her daughter is a cold blood murderer "I honestly don't know I met her years ago" they sat in silence for a while.

John looked at the girl thinking how is she able to grow? she doesn't look up and is playing with some stones "how did you died?" she doesn't respond but it seems it's because she didn't heard him "Chloe?"

"Sorry, what?"

"How did you die? You weren't in the fire. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I was helping a woman scape.

She came to Jolly by mistake like everyone. My father and the others trapped her in the basement of the woodshop for two days torturing her and other things, I went in the night to help her and she told me that I was a good kid going against my own people and then I told her I couldn't save everyone, sooner than later they would know it was me they were always watching me.

"There is a way" the woman said "to help the people".

"Turns out, the woman was a witch or something we made a deal I would get the witch to safety and the witch would give me the power to stop them. She started talking about a prophecy after I told her my father was their leader like she suddenly understood everything"

John frowned "what was the prophecy about?"

"I don't remember much but it was something like, when the lead bleeds his blood will bleed for his blood or something really confusing, I'm sorry I was young and scared when she told me"

"Hang on I know someone that can help" John got his cellphone to call Bobby, the other hunter had many books and would look into that properly or at least find out about it "Bobby does this sounds familiar to you-" John started

A gruff voice responded from the phone "well hello to you too John" "Bobby it's important" the other man just laughed "okay lay it on me then"

"it's a prophesy something like _when the leader bleeds his blood will bleed for his blood_ or something like it can you look into it?"

"I don't have to if I'm not wrong then it comes from this loop"

"A loop?" John asked

"ah a prophecy is something big something that happens and changes big chunks of the world, but a loop is a thing that happens many times in pockets, when you find malign energy so the loop gets made, is like a recipe find evil people hunting for power, making sacrifices in a located point for a few years always the same behavior and you get the loop but sometimes the order just restarts on it's own to fix it and a loophole comes to stop it, the loophole is:

On the lost place, no, no, _on the lost land the men will turn to their lead for advice, torment the ones their land shall walk without consent_. And what you meant was this part that you got awfully wrong; _Relief will mean to come when the lead's blood shall bleed on his blood at the time the sun starts to fall burning the land. The lead's blood will remain to bleed until the rebellious child rises from his darkest path to end his own blood pact_. So what do you think? Anyone will find it confusing but once you get the hang of it it's quite easy and ironic, the person in charge will go down by it's own offspring kind of deal"

John smirked "I think I have the lead's blood right in front of me, I'll call you later" and hung up before the other hunter could say goodbye.

She isn't what everyone sees huh?

"What happened later?"

"The witch told me to bring my father, the one that started everything, the person whom the villagers took orders so I brought him the following afternoon like she said and the next thing I know she kills him talks in a weird language and then I feel sleepy she uses the blood to cast a spell I guess and she pours it on me.

I black out, a few hours later I wake up and see my dress and almost all my body from the waist down dripping blood the witch tells me that I was going to stay in Jolly forever helping the lost people and if I left I'll burn to ashes like the rest of my own and then the woodshop and everything started to catch on fire I was trapped but I didn't get burned and I didn't have trouble to breathe I just walked through the fire, well I ran mostly but that's not the point the only things that didn't burn were the places without people in it and the chapel"

She stood "that's where I respond to your question, come with me" and lead John towards a little white chapel deep in the village.

He started to see a path with blue tiny blue flowers that lead to the old chapel the white paint coming off coming into focus by their closeness. When Chloe was about to open the wood old door she continued the story

"this place didn't burn and I feel no pain because the witch left me- well my body here" John is about to interrupt when he sees what she is talking about, like some kind of enchanted story there on the altar surrounded by wild flowers and illuminated by the light of the vitraux like some kind of weird ass halo it's her body.

He looks to the Chloe beside him and right back at the Chloe lying in the grass he gets nearer her body and he now can see the blood dried out looking like mud on her body he looks at her confused

"It's not like I didn't try to clean it, it just doesn't go away!"

"No that's not what I was thinking, you aren't dead and you can grow so you should be older, but you look like, what sixteen?" she laughs "I think it's because I'm not on my body? And you are right I am twenty six but who's counting when I look like _nineteen_ not sixteen!"

Touchy, teenagers are touchy or well women? Ghosts, _ghosts_ are touchy "so how can I, you know pull you into your body again?" she raises an eyebrow "you are the hunter figure it out or something, but do it elsewhere you still can't stay in here"

"Okay I will go, have you tried with holy water?" she looks puzzled "for the blood" John points to her body

"No, I didn't, well I'll do it later but first I'm gonna see you to the proverbial door" he just laughs and _promises_ to look for a way to help her and come back to take her away but he leaves a bit of holy water for her after she tells him that "yes John I'm just going to the store to buy me some holy water in a minute".

After leaving Jolly village he went to others hunts, never forgetting the promise to find a way to pull Chloe into her body, writing all his research and sending it to Bobby with the necklace to save it just in case. He didn't break his promise on purpose but he found a trace of the demon he wanted to kill and that was that with John Winchester.

2 years later

Sam has 24 Dean 28 like Chloe and she looks like 21

After going separate ways from Dean because of his bloodlust Sam gets a call from Bobby which is extremely shocking at first he doesn't want to pick up but what the hell, is not the first bad choice he is making. Bobby tells him that his brother is busy to take care of this and that this hunt will do him some good. Sam drives to Bobby's house and the old hunter gives him a folder "this is your father research he wanted to help her but we never found a way until now" he doesn't know what Bobby is talking about so he nods anyways "you have to wear the amulet when you reach the place _all the time_ and complete the ritual at _sunset_ this way she will be free" when he gets all the stuff Bobby gaves him in the bag he turns to his car and hears the old hunter mutter _I hope I'm right about this, after all you were always the rebellious child_ before closing the door.

Driving to the road pointed in his father map Sam turns off the radio. Rebellious child, everyone keeps saying that, a lot of people must hate him nowadays too, god he is so stupid trusting in Ruby just because she promised him.

 _Demons lie Sam._

Sam he should have known she was a liar, trusting a _demon_. It's ironic he was always the religious one praying every day and in the end chooses a demon and demon _blood_ over his own family meanwhile Dean gets an angel when he never believed in them in the first place, maybe that's why his father-

Sam huffs and stops the car, reaching to the folder to focus on that instead.

When Sam sees the big sign of welcome of Jolly he immediately feels a vibe he stops the car. Jesus! How the ghost manages to hold onto this much evil spirits? Not ghost, girl she is human he repeats, why his father wanted to help a ghost? -even if it turned out to be a human- according with John she should appear in a moment to get him out of here.

Maybe he should be _in_ the village for her to appear, right.

Sam gets out of the car and grabs his bag adjust it on his shoulder and waits behind the sign maybe she got tired of waiting for his dad and just left or something

In front of him a blonde woman Chloe he supposes looks at him with her big green questioning eyes "you feel familiar… who- Doesn't matter you have to go" she scolds him.

So she identifies his father… whatever in him "I'm Sam Winchester" he says hoping for some recognition from the last name "I don't know you" she cross her arms.

He thinks in the file but it didn't say she couldn't remember. Only the lost people forgot.

If she wears the necklace then there's a chance she might remember his dad and therefore letting Sam help her. When he forgets it will be after the ritual so he can pull her, soul? In her body and finish without problems. Sam pulls the necklace out of his neck, he it's about to put the necklace when she holds his hands away from her neck "what are you doing?" he blinks "I just-" Sam makes an aborting move with his hand and blushes okay that was pretty rude from him "let me put this on you-"

"Why?"

"I just came to help you I will go as soon as you put the necklace on okay?" she bites her lip in doubt "okay, give me the necklace I'll put in on" he feels disappointed for some reason but gives her the necklace. After a while nothing seems to change in her "do you remember now?" she shakes her head "John Winchester came two years ago don't you remember?" she suddenly light up "do you mean John?! Yes I remember him" she looks at the car "why didn't he come for me?" she doesn't look pissed only curious.

"He uh he died some years ago"

her smile disappears "oh I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"its okay I-" "Hey! Wait a minute do you have a brother? I think I remember him!" he scowls, of course she knows Dean.

"he was a cute kid even if he almost shoots me in the face" Sam jaw drops "he was going to shoot you, what the hell?" she smiles "well it's not like he was going to do some damage because hello kind of a ghost here and well if you are kid and see a ghost dripping puddles of blood I'm sure you would react the same" what? She met him when they were kids when? "ah well like ten- thirteen years ago but John didn't mention him or you or that his last name was Winchester so I'm sorry I didn't recognized you" shit he said that last one out loud "okay I'm here to help you, so where is the chapel, we need your body for the ritual" "ah yes, thank you so much for coming to get me, it's nice to know he didn't forget me after all, he _promised_ " she smiles brightly again and takes his hand "come on I don't want to be late!" right sunset, Sam remembers the ritual is at sunset.

Chloe runs to the chapel and almost beats Sam to it but he is faster, Chloe loses speed because she has to grab her white gown and she is barefoot or that is just her excuse for losing she pouts and San doesn't remember the last time he laughed so much, it must be because of the apocalypse he considers darkly.

Inside the chapel what Sam sees makes him think in sleeping beauty, Chloe's body is in the altar in a bed of wild flowers with the light playing on her delicate skin he blushes when he notes that the only thing covering her is a white sheet.

She goes to look at her body conformed with herself she speaks "the dress didn't fit anymore so the sheet… yeah" he clears his throat "there's a little problem, we have to take your body to where you were divided, the woodshop right?"

"uh I could wrap myself in the sheet so you can carry me" he nods and turns his back to her after a few seconds she calls him to carry her "I'm ready! Let's go, hey I'll carry your things" he goes to grab her once she is secure in his arms and her head lolls to his chest Sam smells white lilies on her. Chloe catches him smelling her and smiles "I smell nice right? I couldn't find clothes but there's a bizarre sum of white lilies body wash, every morning I clean my bod-" she looks at his face red as a tomato "I'm over sharing again, it's because I grew up by myself so I don't know what can I say and what not, I going to shut up now" the silence lasts only five minutes "so what is Dean doing right now?" she smiles and Sam thinks of the last months in his life "he is doing good" she frowns at his response but doesn't comment on it.

Just in case one of the others ghosts want to stop them they secure the shop with lines of salt around windows and doors and there's a circle in the place they are going to do the ritual.

Chloe is sitting on the floor next to her body looking like a kid in a candy store while Sam prepares the ritual "Wow what _is_ that?" she points to the tiny vials near Sam "believe me, you don't want to know besides you have to drink it" she makes a face at that "do I have to?" and seriously whines like a child he decides to treat her like one "only if you want to get back to your body"

After they wash Chloe's body with holy water again to remove the blood, they prepare the woodshop for the ritual.

He finishes the brew with smashed petals of two dandelions -the flower and the one with the seeds- it's kind of poetic but the heart of a raven and the extra stuff kills the poetic part. Sam sits with Chloe and recites the conjuring in Latin making Chloe's body drink the beverage, she makes a face at it, like she tastes the thing "yuck! It tastes like copper and something plant-y" it's good that she tastes the flavor she is connecting with her body

"Now I need the blood of the ghost that controls the others in the file says you have it, put the blood in the bowl with the black leaves-" Sam looks at Chloe and she is bleeding. He looks to the window to see the sun, right in time, he knows it isn't her blood and that she isn't hurt but it still bothers him.

Just when Chloe is placing her hands over the bowl the windows clatter and the voice of a man interrupts Chloe "you stop right now little shit or Imma punch you on that pretty face like in the old times"

Stony faced she responds "Uncle Finn you have to go"

Chloe almost pulls her hands away "don't stop, you have to fill the bowl to the top" Sam orders.

the shop starts to crash harder and the voice of Chloe's uncle gets louder when the bowl is half full, Sam tells Chloe to close her eyes, outside the windows the villagers are scratching the glass trying to open the door, everything is shaking. the only things that ties them is the blood on Chloe if the ritual is completed they will vanish. Once the blood of Chloe's father, their superior is gone they will be gone too.

The bowl starts to fill and as the leaves ascend. the wind the ghosts make start to wash the lines of salt and Sam closes his mouth to not alarm her.

Chloe fades slowly she doesn't open her eyes "is it working" she asks

"yeah it's working" he responds and she smiles then fades completely for a moment Sam is afraid it didn't work because her body remains immobile

The ghosts break the windows and Sam can't finish the ritual if she doesn't move.

Suddenly Chloe coughs "this tastes absolutely gross!" he finally breathes and reads the last words of the ritual throwing a match at the blood with the leaves, the bowl as supposed to, be consumed by the fire. And just when Sam thinks something went wrong the ghosts turn to ashes before reaching to them "can I open my eyes now?" Chloe whispers

He snickers "yes you can open your eyes now" she smiles open just one eye and then hugs him hard closing her eyes again "thank you! Thank you! Thank you! SO MUCH!" she kisses his cheek with her eyes open and shining "now let's get out of here! I need some clothes"

He buys her a T-shirt jeans and snickers in the next town "I feel so young looking like this" "Chloe you _are_ young" she smirks "yes, that my friend I am so now where to?" he smiles sadly "this is where we say goodbye" she tries to hide her disappointment but he clearly saw it "My father found an uncle of yours, he has two daughters. You could start from there"

she reaches to her chest to grab something "hey! Where is the necklace?" Sam notes that indeed the necklace isn't with her "maybe it fell on the woodshop" she exhales "sorry I lost the necklace" "naw its fine, not important now"

"Where are you going now Sam?" he considers the answer "I'm going to say yes" she frowns "yes? To what? Are you getting married or something?" he laughs and pats her shoulders "I just remembered something I had forgotten. Take the car with you I'll see you around" he turns to go when Chloe screams to him "Sam are you mental? I don't know how to drive a car!" he completely loses it and laughs till tears roll down his cheek. He forgot she is like a child "sorry Okay I'll take the car. You have to go on the bus, do you have an ID?"

"And I thought you were smart, just go I have to live and learn"

He learned from Chloe that even when everyone around her was evil she stood against them by herself all these years helping people _protecting_ them even if she was completely alone she was strong when she could have succumbed to become a monster. He is not alone he has Dean even if right now everything changed. He can be strong.

Hitchhiking Chloe wonders what darkest path Sam had to rise to come and help her and if they will meet again.

The End.

[context Sam goes to Chloe after all the demon blood sucking thing, and at the end he is going to say yes to Lucifer]


End file.
